Scream
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: After 2x08: Damon thinks about the path of Hell that got him here&how much easier it would be now to stop feeling&become the monster he really was. Story of his New Life without Humanity, without Love, without Feeling, but with lots of BLOOD. -COMPLETE!-
1. Reminiscing

**Scream**

_From the Song: Scream by Avenged Sevenfold_

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ M –for Dark themes, language and lemons later on_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary: **__He's had enough. For the first time in 145 years, Damon decides he's going to shut off his humanity…completely._

_**A/N: **__I was originally going to make this set after "The Return," but the "Rose" ending BLEW MY EFFING MIND! DUDE WTF? Lol so this is based after Damon compels Elena to forget that he said that he loved her. *tear*_

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing **

Damon sat in front of the fireplace in the library, watching the flames apathetically. He thought back to the last time he had done this – the last time he had stopped feeling. When Stefan had first convinced him to turn, he felt everything; every emotion that he had felt as a human was magnified. So of course he felt at least _something._

He and Stefan were always together – through the more fun times of their new vampire lives, through the sadness of "losing" Katherine, and through the bloodlust and thrill of hunting, they were always together. Then the bastard had to get all self-righteous, leaving Damon utterly and completely alone. He spent the rest of his new life hunting, killing, fucking, feeding, and trying to figure out how to get Katherine out of the tomb.

He came to Mystic Falls to torment his brother (Who he had kept an eye on over the years) and finally get her out. He met Elena. He'd be the first to admit that he only perused Elena for her resemblance of Katherine and Stefan's newfound infatuation with her. Then something changed. That night him and his…chew toy of the moment, Caroline, went to Elena's house with Stefan and the Witch, Bonnie, when Elena said that she was sorry about Katherine.

"You lost her, too." She had said. He started to feel something _different,_ but it wasn't to the extent where he'd think twice about ripping someone's head off just for the enjoyment of it. As he got closer to Elena (Mostly just to piss Stefan off), he realized that she was so much different than Katherine. And eventually, for the first time since Stefan had abandoned him, he found himself having an actual friend.

Without noticing it, he eventually started to feel again – that switch in his head faltering. Then, he decided to trust that Elena would help him get Katherine out of the tomb. He knew from the start that Stefan wouldn't, but he honestly figured that his brother was so whipped by then that Elena would convince him. That was when they both reminded him why he didn't trust; they had betrayed him. Again. Somehow he had found it in the remainder of his heart to forgive Elena. Why? He had no clue.

When he found that Katherine was never in the tomb, he realized – with the help of obscene amounts of alcohol and a variety of sorority girls – that he was able to stop feeling again. Though with Elena's help, of course, that had failed too. He kept drinking and feeding, though somewhere inside he felt empty. No way in Hell he would ever admit that to anyone, though.

He gradually started feeling again as he, stupidly, got closer to Elena, and it wasn't because she looked like Katherine. And on Founder's Day, everything went to Hell. Elena, Bonnie and Stefan had saved his life. He opened his heart to Elena. Every emotion and heartache he felt for her was laid out for her to crush from benath him. But here's the thing – she didn't.

_Katherine_ did.

When Katherine came to him that night, he was dead set on shoving a stake through where her black heart _should have_ been. But he ended up almost having sex with he instead. Being the idiot that Elena had recently made him, he opened up to this woman, hoping she would love him and they could live happily for eternity – like he had originally planned. But that fell through, too.

"I never loved you. It was always Stefan."

After she left, he knew he had to see Elena. In some deranged part of his newly broken mind, he knew he needed Elena. She was the only thing that could make thhis better – that could make _him _better.

When the words, "I love Stefan," came out of her mouth, he tried to shut everything off. When it didn't work, when he knew that he would never be able to shut off his humanity while Elena still loved him, he snapped her brother's neck. He killed Jeremy because it would be so much easier to shut off his emotions if he had nothing to _feel _for. _If Elena hated him, he had nothing to feel for._ It's better to be hated than to be everyone's second best.

That lasted for a few days…until he decided to save her life. Again.

He took an arrow in the back for her, completely contradicting his whole plan. Here's the thing – he had no consious thought of saving her life – it just happened. It was almost automatic. Over and over after that, he tried to convince himself – but mostly Elena, that he _didn't_ care.

And when he couldn't deny it anymore, he came up to Elena's room, spilled his guts out to her, and compelled her to forget every word. He cried.

And now that that was over, he was done with it all.

Damon stood up, threw his glass into the fire and walked out the front door.

He had some humans to kill.

A/N: So this was almost a prologue of this story. I just wanted to cover everything about Damon's feelings (or lack thereof) so I could begin the telling of his mind spiraling out of complete control! Muahaha! ….Ahem…. Hope you like the story! :)


	2. First Kill

**Scream**

_From the Song: Scream by Avenged Sevenfold_

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ M –for Dark themes, language and lemons later on_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary: **__He's had enough. For the first time in 145 years, Damon decides he's going to shut off his humanity…completely._

_**Warnings for this Chapter: **__Sex,__Rape, Blood play and Murder._

_**A/N: **__I'm not going to put in whether or not Elena remembers what Damon said or not yet. But she does. lol_

**Chapter 2: First Kill**

"STOP!" The girl screamed and screamed as Damon thrust into her over and over again.

He didn't bother with covering her mouth; they were too far out for anyone to hear, and personally, he liked her screams and cries. He missed what it felt like to dominate your prey.

He drove into her body over and over as her body accustomed to what he was doing to her and she instinctively began getting wet, making it a lot easier for him to do this. Damon grinned wickedly when her screams turned to different cries. He knew that in her mind, she wasn't enjoying this, but her body was and wasn't that all part of the thrill? The contradiction and mind games?

At last, as much as the girl tried to fight it, she climaxed and he soon followed. He stood and zipped his pants, eyes never leaving the girl lying on the grass in the middle of the woods. He guessed that she was maybe 19 or 20. Not that it mattered now.

She was crying and gasping for breath when he walked over and picked her up in his arms. She didn't even try to fight him this time; it was useless.

He smiled at this.

"Shh…" Damon said to her. To the normal person, this would seem like he was trying to get her to calm down, when in reality he was trying to get her to shut up long enough to watch him as he drained the life out of her. She stopped crying, but was still shaking in his arms. The way she looked at him suddenly reminded him of the way Elena looked at him after he had killed her brother.

With a growl, Damon sank his fangs into the girl's neck, savoring this feeling. He didn't hesitate in draining her completely of blood, then laying her on the ground. He didn't forget to burn her body (to cover his tracks), he just didn't care.

* * *

"What have you done?" Stefan ran towards Damon as he dropped his third victim of the night on the ground in front of the cemetery.

"What does it look like, brother?" Damon replied indifferently, licking the blood off of his lips.

Stefan eyed him. Something was off. "What happened?"

Damon glanced at the body on the ground and looked back at Stefan, pointing to it. "I killed it."

"I see _that_, Damon. Why? What possessed you to go out and kill someone?"

Damon grinned wolfishly. "_Three _someones, baby brother."

_"Why?"_ Stefan asked, horrified at his brother's newly resurrected behavior.

"Why not?"

He sighed, irritated by Damon's responses. "What made you do this?"

"The thing that you've been fighting your whole…after-life – Bloodlust."

Stefan looked at his brother curiously. "What happened, Damon?" He asked softly, trying to help.

Before Stefan could register what was happening, Damon had him pinned against a wall by the neck. "I do not need your pity, Stefan." He smirked, his eyes still predatory. "I went a lifetime without it, now didn't I?"

"I-"

Damon leaned in close to him. "Remember the summer of 1964 in Italy? I found you feeding on a young girl, about 16. Red hair, blue eyes. Hmm?"

"Damon-"

"She was quite the screamer, wasn't she?" He smirked. "Remember what we did?" When Stefan didn't answer, Damon's grip on his neck turned deadly.

"Yes."

"Yes." He grinned. "You were surprised to see me; you hadn't heard from me since you _got Katherine taken away. _I said that I thought you were on Bambi blood. And…?"

"And I asked how you knew that."

"_Ding ding ding! _Correct!" He was clearly enjoying himself. "And I said that I saw you back in 1946. Of course, that was a lie." Damon put his lips to Stefan's ear and whispered, "I'd been watching you, Stefan."

Stefan pushed him back, and Damon went on, regardless.

"And you, in your…animalistic state, convinced me to share her." He smirked. "As I always said, Brothers should share things, you know." (Book Quote! xD)

"Damon, stop-"

"And we took her to a little Italian Motel and…?"

Stefan refused to answer, turning his head away in self-righteous shame.

"And we fucked her senseless before ripping her to shreds. Of course, we all didn't do it _together_." He grinned. "Not like with Katherine, huh?"

"Stop it! What's wrong with you?"

Damon looked at him innocently. "Just giving up my humanity, brother."

"But why?" Stefan said. "Why now? It can't be Katherine, like I would have thought in the beginning. So what is it?"

Damon just smirked at him, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"The only other factor would be Elena, and the fact that you helped me save her wouldn't exactly make sense."

Damon didn't even blink. The cold, impenetrable mask of indifference was plastered on his face, and now _nothing _could turn it off. Not even Elena Gilbert.

"Damon?" Stefan was still staring expectantly at Damon, slightly frightened of what he could – and apparently now, would do. To him or Elena.

"Did Katherine get to you?"

"Not at all." He grinned.

"Then what is it, Damon? I'm trying to help you, here."

"Help me? Why would I want that?" He spotted a 20-something girl jogging down the street. Whoever was stupid enough to go jogging at 3:30 in the morning was crazy enough to get murdered. Maybe he could give the town a wakeup call...again. "I'm just having a little fun." Damon grinned.

As soon as Stefan spotted his brother's new prey, he panicked. "Damon, no!"

It was too late. Damon had sunk his fangs into the girl's neck before she even had time to scream. He drained her in a matter of seconds. He was getting better at this.

He let her drop to the ground and turned to Stefan.

Stefan stared incuriously at his unstable brother.

Damon grinned through his crimson stained lips. "See ya 'round, Brother." And he was gone.

* * *

Elena lay in her bed, watching the red neon numbers of the clock change every minute. She finally pushed her covers out of the way and turned her lamp on. She sighed irately when she suddenly heard a knocking on her window. She looked in that direction curiously. Was it Stefan or Damon? Those were the only two who would crawl through her window.

Her window slowly opened and Elena stepped back. He jumped into her room and she sighed in relief.

"Stefan." She frowned at his expression. "What's wrong?"

"You need to stay at the Boarding House."

"What? Why?"

"Damon."

He turned and locked her window.

"What about Damon?" Stefan ignored her and began packing her clothes. "Stefan! What's wrong with Damon?"

"He's shut off his humanity."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me, but what I do know is that he's unstable, and I don't want him coming after you."

"Okay, but what are we going to tell Jenna?"

"I'll compel her."

"What? I thought you couldn't."

"I've been drinking some of your blood. It's worth a shot."

"O…kay? Stefan!" He walked out of her room and into Jenna's down the hall.

Elena zipped her suitcase, worrying about Damon. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt but before she could change, Stefan was back, grabbing her arm and towing her downstairs.

"Stefan!"

He put her in the car and drove off to the Boarding House.

* * *

Damon lay sprawled out on the couch, clad in only a pair of black jeans. He heard Stefan pull in and immediately sensed a human – other than the compelled blonde that was straddling his hips, licking his chest and abs.

_Aww,_ He thought sarcastically. _He's worried about her._

He heard them walk up to the front door, and with his keen senses heard Stefan murmur, "I think he's here. Just be careful."

Damon rolled his eyes at them.

Stefan opened the door and they walked in. "Damon?"

"In here, brother." He called, waving his hand above the couch.

Elena and Stefan walked around the couch to see him.

"Damon," Stefan said disapprovingly.

"What?" He asked innocently. "It's not like she's giving me a blow job or anything." God, he was surprised Stefan didn't cover Elena's eyes or something. Self-righteous, overprotective oaf.

Stefan rolled his eyes and Elena stared, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Damon smirked up at her. "Don't worry; I'm not treating her like a slave. She enjoys this." He looked at the girl. "Don't you."

The blonde looked up at him and grinned, then looked at Elena. "Oh yeah." She raked her fingernails down Damon's chest and Elena looked away quickly when Damon moaned and grinned at the girl. In that second, he had her pinned to the couch, a wicked grin on his face.

Elena watched as Damon licked and nipped at the girl's neck.

"Come on," Stefan grabbed Elena's arm.

"But-"

"Trust me; you don't want to see this."

She allowed herself to be towed upstairs, the sounds of Damon and the Blonde Girl's moans fading.


	3. This Isn't Revenge

**Scream**

_From the Song: Scream by Avenged Sevenfold_

_**Rating:**__ M _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**A/N: **__I just realized that I had accidently put "Damon/Elena" on the top of the last chapter. Sorry. It's not Damon and Elena, it's just a story about Damon. I'm a blonde, be gentle. LOL_

**Chapter 3**

Elena and Stefan walked downstairs together because Elena needed a glass of water, and Stefan didn't trust Damon enough not to attack her. Elena thought that he was going a little too far; Damon would never hurt her.

"Damon?" Elena called.

"Yeeesss?" He stood up from the couch.

_At least he has clothes on._ Stefan thought.

"Where's…that girl?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I think I might have turned her."

"WHAT?" Stefan yelled.

"It's fine," Damon assured with a smirk. "She's doesn't live in Mystic Falls."

Elena headed towards the kitchen and before Stefan could stop him, Damon was immediately in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"The kitchen." She said boldly, not scared at all.

He frowned. "You're not afraid of me."

"Why would I be?"

Damon laughed and leaned down close to Elena and whispered dramatically, "Because I could rip your throat out before my brother could do anything about it."

"But you won't." Elena said bravely, despite her racing heart.

"Really?" He crossed his arms and smirked at her. "And why is that?"

"Because you love me."

Her statement didn't even make him blink. "Really? And what makes you think I do? What makes you think that I'm not just using you for my own little innocent 'Katherine.' Like Stefan was." He smirked at them.

"Because I'm not stupid." She stepped closer to him, forgetting Stefan was even in the room. "I drank vervain in my tea that night. You tried to compel me and you left before I could say anything."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. Then slowly, his lips pulled into a grin, though it was a cold, psychopathic smile. In a flash, he reached out and pulled her neckalce off of her neck.

"Damon!" She made a grab for it, but he held it out of reach.

He laughed. "You're _afraa-aaaid_." He sing-songed tautingly.

"I-"

"I thought you didn't think I would hurt you?"

"I know you won't."

He cocked his head to the side and grinned evilly at her. "Then why is heart about to jump out of your ribcage?"

She didn't say anything.

"Oh, Elena." He pressed his forehead to hers, ignoring his little brother's agitation. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His fingers gripped the back of her neck almost painfully and he traced his nose along her jaw, seemingly soothingly. "The smell of your fear is intoxicating."

He felt her body begin to tremble in fright.

He growled low in his throat and his fangs lengthened. He had no intention to bite her, at least not in front of Stefan, but she didn't know that.

"Elena…" He purred, lightly scraped a fang across her neck.

She gasped and pushed him back. "Get away from me!" She stumbled back before Stefan caught her.

Damon laughed. "You are such a little liar, Elena."

"What?"

"You are afraid of me, even if you don't admit it." He grinned, feeling a sense of déjà vu from when he tried to get her to tell him she loved him. Oh well. Nothing but a memory now.

Elena's necklace still in his hand, he disappeared upstairs.

Damon lay still on his bed, not thinking, and not feeling. He just lay there, almost like an empty shell. He absently ran his tongue over his canines, thinking of how close Elena's blood was to him. He could have drained her there without a second thought. True, he may have had to rip his brother's head off afterwards, but he still could have.

If he listened closely, he could hear the gentle thumping of Elena's heartbeat, pumping blood through her veins. Damon licked his lips. He rose his arm up and let Elena's neckalce dangle above his chest. He looked at it curiously. Just staring at it intently.

He could smell the vervain inside of it, mixed with Elena's scent. He had to admit, he wasn't lying when he said the smell of her fear was intoxicating. Almost as much as her arousal, which he of course sensed many times in the past when he did certain things around her. He could only imagine what she'd smell like with _both _of the feelings. How enthralling she would be to him with his newly heightened senses and resurfacing animalistic urges?

Damon growled softly at the thought, feeling himself get suddenly very hard.

He stood up quickly and walked silently and stealthily down the hall to Stefan's room. Stefan was asleep, and, based on her heartbeat, she was trying to sleep, but unable to. Damon very slowly opened the door and peeked in. It was pitch black inside, but he could see the outline of Elena's body under the covers perfectly.

"_Psst_." He said.

Elena nearly jumped out of her skin, but looked at him. "What?" She whispered.

He held up her necklace, but made no move to come towards her. It was a typical cliche way to get the prey to come, but Elena was still ignorant enough to think that he wouldn't hurt her in this state. He rose an eyebrow and she slowly crawled out of bed without waking Stefan and walked over to him.

Damon grabbed her, putting ong hand over her mouth and began to compel her. "You will not scream."

He wouldn't have Stefan waking and attacking him. He didn't mind her struggling – he almost got off on it now. Sure, he could have compelled her to be willing to go with him, but where's the fun in that?

Damon grabbed her arm and she struggled against him, but didn't scream. She couldn't. Damon carried her at superhuman speed out into the woods so there was no chance she would find her way back to town on her own if she ran like he wanted her to.

He put her on the ground and she immediately stood and began running, but she didn't scream – she couldn't. She made it almost halfway through the woods when her legs began to get tired, her chest was heaving, and the cold air made her shiver (she was still in her pajamas). She didn't hear Damon behind her, which she suspected, but she hid behind a thick tree, knowing he would probably find her, but there was no way her legs would carry her any farther.

Why the hell couldn't she scream?

"Elenaaaaa…." She heard Damon's voice echo, so she couldn't tell which direction it came from. "Elena? I can hear your heartbeat." His voice told her he was grinning. "I can smell your fear, Elena." She began to tremble and she heard him laugh.

"Elena…" He said, softer this time.

She took a half-step away from the tree, then stepped back. That's what he wanted – he wanted her to think she could trust him, just so he could prove her wrong. That's when it hit her.

He was gone. Damon was gone. Everything she…_loved _about him was gone. He was now a monster. She was sorry this had happened, but she was mostly sorry that she didn't tell him she loved him. Why did he have to "Compell" her? She loved him, too.

That was the last thought she had before she felt two sharp teeth sink into her neck.


	4. Being a Willing Victim

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Eek! Rape! Btw, the song "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold (the song this story's named after) works VERY well for this chapter. **_**Hint, hint.**_** ;D**

_He was gone. Damon was gone. Everything she…loved about him was gone. He was now a monster. She was sorry this had happened, but she was mostly sorry that she didn't tell him she loved him. Why did he have to "Compel" her? She loved him, too._

_That was the last thought she had before she felt two sharp teeth sink into her neck._

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's body as she slipped into unconsciousness. He pulled his fangs out of her, pushing down the urge to drain her dry, and picked her up in his arms. He shot across the forest and out of town, where he found the small, run-down secluded cabin. He kicked the door open and set Elena down on the old mattress, which caused an enormous amount of dust and moths fly up from it.

Not that she would mind at all.

Damon stood, watching the girl. He just stood there. Watching her. Waiting for her to wake again.

After a few hours, Damon became impatient and restless. He walked over and kicked the bed, causing yet another cloud of dust to fill the air.

Elena jumped up, holding her head. She closed her eyes, seemingly dizzy and then looked up at Damon.

"Hello, Elena," He grinned down at her.

"Damon. Why did you do this?" She said, tears falling freely from her Katherine-like eyes.

He smiled, clearly enjoying his human's weakness.

Elena looked around. "Where are we?"

Damon just looked at her, his lips still curled in cold mockery.

Elena slowly began to stand up, ignoring the black spots that opened up in front of her eyes. Before she could stand straight, Damon's hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her body to him. She froze as his lips found her wounded neck and she shivered when he ran his tongue over it.

"Elena…"

She was torn between feeling _very_ frightened of this monster Damon had become, and becoming aroused at what he was doing to her – and imagining the way it would feel if he did this while he was still the way he used to be.

Before she could fully comprehend what he was doing, Damon slid his hands under her pajama shirt, his fingers stopping just below her breasts.

"Please, Damon." She whispered. "Please don't do this."

He gave her a growl of pleasure as a response and he felt her fear and arousal heighten even more. He pulled her shirt over her head, ignoring her useless attempt to stop him, exposing her body. He picked her up and laid her on the bed at superhuman speed.

"Damon, don't! _Please!_"

He roughly pulled her pants and underwear off in one swift movement, not caring where they landed. He crawled up the bed like a stalking tiger until his face was to hers. He looked into her panicked eyes and smirked before putting his lips to her ear.

"Elena…"

She shuddered. Whether it was from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell.

"You know what's going to happen next, don't you?"

He heard her swallow as he pulled his black shirt over his head and used one hand on her stomach to hold her down, the other was working at his belt. He smiled at her and whispered close to her face, his hot breath on her lips. "I'm going to fuck you, senseless, Love."

Elena looked up at him, a look of dread and defeat on her face. "Please don't do this, Damon." She whispered hoarsely.

He raised an eyebrow at her before a slow, wicked smile spread across his face. Oh, how he loved this.

"Why not?" He mock-pouted at her. "You know you'll enjoy it." He leaned down and whispered, "But not as much as me."

Elena began to cry and Damon grinned before pushing his pants off and thrusting into Elena. She cried out in a mixture of horror and pleasure and he began thrusting in and out forcefully, loving the way she was fighting him, and groaning at how tight she was as a result of her fear. Only one thing would make this better…

He began to compel her again. "You can scream all you want now. Let me hear what you've got, Gilbert." He laughed and gripped her hips and he roughly pounded into her, groaning at how hot her sudden screams were making him.

In and out, again and again… This went on for what seemed like hours to her. She screamed, clawed, and hit him over and over again; ignoring the fact it turned him on so much more, until…

Something happened.

"No!" She yelled, feeling her body tense. _Don't do it, don't give him the satisfaction…_ "Damon! Stop!"

"You know you don't want me to…" He said roughly. He started pounding into her hard enough to know she'd have bruises tomorrow.

"Damon! Too rough! Ow! STOP!"

He moaned and slid his hand between their bodies to stimulate her clit.

"Ooohh!" Tears sprang to her eyes, but not from sadness or anger. She screamed in mostly pleasure as she climaxed hard. Suddenly, Damon's slit wrist was shoved into her mouth and she reflexively swallowed, then gagged on his blood.

Damon groaned as her inner walls pulsated around his manhood and gave three more thrusts before emptying himself inside her.

Breathing heavily, they stared at each other for a long moment before Elena screamed again.

"GET OFF ME!" She began pushing him away feebly, her previous orgasm making her limbs feel weak.

He slid out of her and sank his fangs into her neck again, drinking just enough blood to keep her unconscious. He pulled his fangs out of her and walked over to the bathtub. If he ever wanted to do this to her again, he couldn't have Stefan smelling him on her.

After cleaning them both up, he put her pajamas back on and began compelling her while she was still laying there.

"You will forget this ever happened."

Wow. Déjà vu much?

When Elena woke up, she was laying comfortably beside Stefan, the sunlight pouring in through the curtains. She looked over at a sleeping Stefan and smiled. Her hand went to her neck to find her necklace still wasn't there.


	5. One Hell of a Morning After

**Chapter 5: One Hell of a Morning After**

_When Elena woke up, she was laying comfortably beside Stefan, the sunlight pouring in through the curtains. She looked over at a sleeping Stefan and smiled. Her hand went to her neck to find her necklace still wasn't there._

* * *

Damon lay in his bed in just his boxers staring up at the ceiling. It was eerie how shutting everything off caused him to be able to do nothing for hours, because he felt nothing. He heart Elena's heartbeat increase, a sign that she was awake now, and now Stefan would probably wake soon, too.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled her necklace out. As he stared at it, he thought about what he'd done just hours ago, and how much pleasure it gave him. Not just the act of it all, but the fact that his brother will never know. Stefan would never smell him on her skin, never stare long enough to notice the shadows of the healing bruises, and if they had sex, Stefan would never wonder why Elena would feel slightly frightened by the act.

Damon grinned. But probably the best thing about this was that Elena would never remember exactly what he'd done to her, but now when he was around, her fear would enhance just a little because, though the memory was gone, the feelings of him violating her and causing her pain would never fade or disappear.

And that's what he loved about it the most.

He felt himself get very aroused suddenly.

He heard footsteps in Stefan's room. Elena's. With his newly enhanced senses, he listened as Elena walked into Stefan's bathroom. She was looking in the mirror, he guessed, because he felt her slight confusion by something. It would take another hour or so before the barely noticeable scars would disappear completely.

Damon heard Stefan stir awake.

"Elena?" He said.

Elena walked out of the bathroom and kissed Stefan, who was completely oblivious to the fading scars on her neck and the bruises on her body. Damon's arousal heightened.

Two pairs of footsteps were walking down the hall towards his room. He put Elena's vervain necklace back into his back pocket and yelled, "Come in!" before they could even knock.

Stefan opened the door. "I was just seeing if you were awake…" He said, looking around the room like he expected rotting teenage girls to be chained to the walls or something sinister like that.

"Oh, I'm _up_." He grinned wickedly when Stefan realized what he'd meant and started to leave the room.

"Oh, don't leave!" Damon cried cheerily, though his voice had a slight edge to it. "We could have some fun together!" His eyes narrowed and he smirked at Elena. "All of us."

He felt fear swell in her emotions and grinned.

"Damon…" Stefan sighed, but didn't say anything else. He gently took Elena's hands and began leading her away from Damon.

For some reason, Elena could rip her eyes away from the sadistic vampire on the bed and Damon grinned and waved mockingly as the door closed.

Stefan and Elena could have sworn they heard Damon's dark laugh echo through the house as they left.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to give the "Morning After" its own chapter. _****_Oh, and you can see a "Playlist" if you will for this story on my profile thingy. Anyone who has song ideas for this story pleeeeease tell me! Thanks for reading! :D_**


	6. They're Mine For The Taking

**Chapter 6: "They're Mine For the Taking."**

"_**They're whatever I want them to be; they're mine for the taking." – Damon, Episode 3 "Friday Night Bites"**_

**A/N: OKAY! The most **_**perfectest**_** song EVER for the beginning of this chapter is FMLYHM by Seether! OMG! Others that work are "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails and "Cold" By Static-X. ;) Oh, and Katherine's not in the tomb in this story. **

* * *

_Damon's Room – 8:00 p.m._

Damon was already having his way with a young brunette after she had watched him fuck her blonde friend. It wasn't until he ripped the blonde's throat out that the brunette freaked. She was underneath him, clawing at him and screaming, trying to fight him off.

"Get off!" She cried in pain.

"Oh, I am, honey." He smirked.

He sank his fangs into her neck and the shock silenced her momentarily and heard the front door downstairs open and close, and the faint scent of a vampire. If he was able to, he'd feel shocked Stefan left Elena alone so early. _If only he knew. _Damon mused. He resumed draining and fucking the life out of his human.

"Damon, Damon, Damon." Katherine's voice rang chidingly from the doorway.

Damon stilled his movements and so did the writhing girl beneath him. He removed his fangs from her skin and looked over his shoulder, grinning. "Hello, Katherine."

"Please," The brunette girl cried to her. "Please help me."

Katherine giggled before tilting her head to the side, letting her fangs lengthen. The girl opened her mouth to scream again, but Damon rolled his eyes and abruptly snapped her neck.

"You never were one to share," Katherine strolled into Damon's room, glancing around it for a moment before walking over to the bed, getting a better look at the victim. "Hm. She's pretty." She grinned at Damon, who still hadn't moved. "Funny, I never would have pegged you for a necrophiliac."

"Things have changed." He smirked and stood up, ignoring the dead girl. "Besides, I'm dead, too, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." Katherine noted in appreciation Damon's lack of modesty. "It feels good to flip the switch doesn't it?"

"You wouldn't know." He replied snidely and was pleased when Katherine's expression darkened.

"Don't start something you know you can't finish, Damon." She warned. Before she could blink, Damon had her pressed up against the wall so hard her head cracked the plaster. Shock filled her eyes before she smirked. "Feeding abundantly now, are we?"

Suddenly Damon's fangs sprouted and he bit into Katherine's skin. She gasped, but before she could retaliate he removed his mouth from her neck and stepped back, tantalizingly licking her blood off of his lips. Katherine let out a low growl. "What game are you playing?"

Damon didn't respond, but instead ripped open the top of her blouse, keeping her firmly pressed to the wall.

"What are you doing?" She smirked down at him.

He bit into the top of her left breast painfully and Katherine hissed like a cat and instinctively reached out to scratch Damon's chest. He didn't notice. He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes. It was eerie how much more empty and cold his were now. That's when Katherine realized it; Damon wasn't joking – he was _gone_.

"I'm finishing what we started." He stated.

Katherine grinned wickedly.

Damon turned Katherine around and slammed her against the wall again, then ripped her skirt off of her body. She was surprised at how rough he was being, but it pleased her nonetheless. Without a word, Damon positioned his still erect member at her entrance, and then brutally entered her to the hilt.

Katherine growled, not liking being dominated, but Damon kept her pressed against the wall as he fucked her. Katherine tried to turn around (or more realistically, turn to rip Damon's head off) but he was quick to strike. He sunk his fangs into the side of her neck, never stilling his movements.

He pulled his fangs out and put his lips to her ear. "Come on, Katherine." He taunted her inability to fight him off. _"'Kiss me or kill me.'" _He abruptly slid out of her, threw her down and pinned her to the floor. He lowered his voice menacingly. _"'We both know you're only capable of one.'" _With a smirk, her thrust back inside, roughly pressing his lips to hers.

She growled, but didn't fight him off. She was older and stronger, but with all of the feeding and killing, Damon was evenly matched with her. And she despised it to no end. Katherine grinned as Damon shifted his hips, penetrating deeper, driving into her at a different angle._ He always was the better lover. _She arched her back, but gasped when he bit into her neck again. This time he not only bit her, but he was actually _feeding_ on her.

_Fine, two could play at that game. _Katherine lengthened her canines and bit into his right shoulder, her nails digging into his ass. Damon tenses for a millisecond, then moaned deeply. This made Katherine smirk. _Wicked little Damon._

Her nails tore down his back and chest as they had sex. They drank from each other, but it wasn't for passion – it was for dominance, revenge, and a better fuck. Damon was already close before Katherine interrupted, so it didn't take long before he came inside of her, fingering the little bundle of nerves just the way she liked it back in 1864.

She was so close –

And he stopped. He stood up, grabbed his clothes from the floor (Ignoring the dead blonde with her throat ripped out) and turned to walk out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Katherine hissed.

He looked back and smirked. "What? I got what I wanted." He began to walk out of the room and called back to her. "Oh, and F.Y.I.," He said sarcastically. "Elena's a much better fuck."

And he was gone.

* * *

_Elena's House – 10:00 p.m._

Elena brushed her teeth, worrying about Stefan. He went out to get Rose – the vampire that kidnapped her. What if she was lying about wanting information? What if she just wanted revenge on them?

Sighing, Elena walked back into her room to see Damon lying on her bed. Naked.

"Damon…" She took a step back but he was quick to grab her.

"You are whatever I want you to be." He told her.

"I am whatever you want me to be."

Damon grinned. "We are going to have so much fun."

"Take this knife," Damon held it out to her. "And cut the top of your breast."

She whimpered but had no choice but to obey. He was surprised she hadn't gotten a new necklace. Then again, as far as her and Stefan knew, she had no reason to need it. She unbuttoned her shirt and took the knife. He grew insatiably hard as he watched the blood pool over the minor wound as Elena ran the knife across her skin, her face twisted in pain. Damon bent his head down and began sucking her blood.

Elena moaned in pleasure. "Damon, please stop."

He chuckled against her skin before letting his fangs grow and he bit down into the soft skin. After tasting just a little bit of her, he stood straight and licked the blood from his lips. "Now," He said. "Take your clothes off."

"No." She whimpered.

He raised his eyebrows. "No?" He looked into her eyes and reached into her mind. "Get naked and lat on the bed."

Immediately Elena unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way and began unzipping her jeans. Pulling her bra and panties off, turned and lay down on her bed, legs spread as if she was _expecting_ him to do something. She was learning already. He smirked. Then, with a growl, he shot over to her, roughly pinning her to the bed.

"You can be yourself now." He smirked. "And you remember everything I've done to you before."

Elena's eyes widened and she instantly screamed. "Damon! Why are you doing this to me?"

Damon just thrusted into her and covered her mouth as she screamed. She began digging her nails into his back angrily, desperately – just as Katherine had.

"Stop!" She screamed into his hand as he began fucking her.

"Oh, I love the way you scream." He grinned and Elena screamed again.

"Stop! Damon, please!"

"But you feel so good." He growled in pleasure before letting his fangs rip into her skin.

After drinking from her heavily, he pulled his fangs out and slid his hand between their bodies to stimulate her clit. She gasped and began crying. From pleasure or grief – or both, he wasn't sure. "Please, don't Damon." She whispered.

She hated coming for him, but man, did he love it. He removed his hand from her mouth to hear her scream as she came. Spreading her legs wider, her got up on his knees and thrusted into her over and over.

"Come, Elena!" He hissed. "Come for me!"

"No!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

He let his fingers work her clit and felt her body tense.

"STOP!" She dug her nails deeper into his back and he moaned.

He angled his hips upwards and felt her inner walls squeezing him and they both came.

After catching his breath, Damon looked into her eyes and compelled her. "You will take a shower, clean these sheets and forget this ever happened."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ …I have issues. o.O _


	7. To a New Life  ?

Chapter 7: To a New Life (?)

_**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter in this story. I will more than likely just leave the ending to your own imagination. :) THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR READING! I LOOOVVEEE YOOOU!**_

_**I hope you enjoy the end of my fic!**_

* * *

_Salvatore Boarding House – Midnight_

Rose, Stefan and Elena walked upstairs and knocked on Damon's door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rose asked the two of them.

"Yes," Stefan answered. "You and I can protect Elena is he gets out of hand."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, um…not what I meant, but okay."

Elena timidly began to turn the doorknob when Rose suddenly froze.

"Do you smell that?" She asked Stefan.

"What?" He and Elena asked.

"Blood."

"Oh, no." Stefan immediately moved Elena away from the door and began to open the door.

"It's human_ and_ vampire blood." Rose said, puzzled. She'd only met this Damon guy once, and he honestly didn't seem so…hostile at the time.

Stefan opened the door fully and the three of them gasped at the sight.

On the nearest wall there were cracks, blood was splattered on the floor and rugs, its scent mixed in with the smell of sex. On the bed, a young girl lay naked on the bloodstained sheets and another lay on the floor, her throat ripped out.

"Oh my gosh." Elena whispered, stomach churning.

Stefan sped over to the girl on the bed and felt for a pulse. "She's dead." He said. "He snapped her neck."

"_Damon_ did all of this?"

"It appears so." Rose answered her, looking wide-eyes around the room.

"I don't think you're going to get much information out of him now, Rose." Stefan told her. "He's unstable."

"I can see that." She gave a short laugh.

"Hey." Damon strolled in from the bathroom, drying his hair with a white towel and all three of them jumped. They hadn't heard him; not even the vampires.

Elena blushed when she realized he was still naked and looked down to the floor. Stefan shook his head and Rose blatantly ogled him. In a blur he had boxers on and remained drying his dripping hair.

"What…happened to you?" Elena whispered.

Damon looked down at the deep scratches on his chest and smirked. He turned to throw the towel in the basket and Elena gasped when she saw the even deeper cuts on his back.

"Damon, oh my gosh!" She instinctively took a step towards him but froze when he stiffened and turned his cold eyes on her, making a part of her stir. Why was she so afraid of him? He wouldn't hurt her – right? Or was what she was feeling arousal? Her head hurt.

Very slowly, Damon smirked wickedly. "You think these are bad? You should see the ones on my ass." He grinned.

"When were you planning on cleaning…_this_ up?" Stefan asked sharply.

He looked over at the dead girls like he'd just realized they were there. He shrugged.

"Later."

"LATER?" Stefan yelled. "Damon, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you-"

"Keep it up, Brother," He said in a sickenly sweet tone. "And your little human will be next." He couldn't help but grin when he heard Elena's heart jump in fear.

Rose spoke up, obviously trying to change the subject. "Are you not wondering why I am here?"

He glanced at her for the first time with emotionless eyes before he shrugged again. "Don't care. Now," He swiftly put on a black shirt, black jeans and grabbed his leather jacket out of his closet. "I will be at the grill." And he headed down the stairs.

"What about these girls?" Stefan called.

"Later!" He repeated.

"I have a feeling he's not going to be back anytime soon." Rose commented.

Stefan sighed. "Probably not."

"Would you like me to help you clean up this mess?"

"Sure."

* * *

Damon's canines were throbbing by the time he spotted a young blonde sitting at the bar.

"Helloooo," He said, sitting down. "May I buy you a drink?"

She smiled. "Sure."

This one should be easy enough.

"So, what's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore. Yours?"

"Mandy Edwards. I'm 18 and just moved here."

"Ah." Their drinks arrived. They knew Damon well enough to not have to ask. "Well, Miss Mandy," She giggled and rose her glass to his. "Here's to…"

"New lives." She tried.

Damon smirked at the irony. "New lives." He grinned and downed his drink before speaking again. "So what made you want to come to Mystic Falls?"

Mandy shrugged. "I don't know. I read about it online and it just seemed…interesting."

He gave her a flirty, yet slightly dangerous look. "You have no idea." He downed his next drink.

* * *

_15 Minutes Later_

"Stop!" She screamed. "HELP!"

Damon thrusted into her roughly, driving her into the brick wall of the back of the grill, the rough bricks scraping painfully into her shirt and skin.

"STOP!" She screamed again.

He clamped his hand over her mouth and suddenly smelled blood. He stopped, glanced down and slowly smiled.

_A virgin._

Damon grinned and grabbed her. He looked into her eyes, compelling her. "You will not scream."

He shot across the parking lot and into his blue camaro. She silently lay in the backseat, crying. He drove out deep into the woods, the same spot where he raped his first girl. _(Chapter 2 – remember? Heehee.) _He turned off the engine and grabbed Mandy. She would have thought he was being gentle if it wasn't for what he wasn't about to do.

He held her to his chest and sped to the front of the car, then sat her down gently on the hood of it. "Don't move. You can scream now." He grinned.

And boy, did she ever!

"You are quite the little screamer." He smirked as he quickly shed his clothes. He slammed her back down on the hood, pinning her on her back.

"Please," She sobbed. "Please don't do this."

"Move all you want now." He said to her.

Damon pushed her skirt up her thighs as she tried to fight him off. His body was trapping her legs between him and the car, but she kept trying to punch him, having no effect on him whatsoever.

Damon licked his lips before he ever so slowly bent his head down and began thrusting his tongue in and out of her, feeling her body jerk in pleasure and resistance. He suddenly moved his lips to the soft skin of her inner thigh, right over the femora artery. Letting his fangs finally come out, he bit into the artery, letting the rich liquid flood his mouth.

She screamed and screamed until Damon rose, staring into her eyes.

"Please let me go."

Damon smiled slightly and began petting Mandy's hair soothingly. He smiled when her heart rate calmed slightly, obviously thinking that he was done with her. Then he roughly slid his entire length inside of her and she screamed as white hot agony shot up her body.

"Stop! Ow! Damon, Stop! PLEASE!"

He moaned as he fucked her, loving the way she screamed. Wanting to taste her again, he bit into her neck. She screamed, blood rushed down his throat, and he came. Still inside her, he pulled his lips away from her skin and looked at her face. He kissed her lightly before grinning. "To a new life." And he began draining her.

"Damon!"

Damon rolled his eyes and pulled his fangs out of Mandy's neck. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Alaric looked at him in horror.

"Uh…feeding."

Alaric stared in shock. "Well, stop!"

Damon smirked. "Stop what?"

"Hurting her."

He chuckled. "You know, Rick, you really need to stop judging before you know the whole story. Just because I'm feeding from her doesn't mean it has to hurt." He glanced at the half-conscious girl. "Well, in this case it does hurt, but nevertheless," He said matter-of-factly, pulling his jeans up. "Feeding can be actually quite pleasurable when I want it to be. Just ask Isobel." And he sunk his fangs into Mandy's neck again.

"Damon! Stop drinking from her!" Alaric exclaimed.

He turned his head. "Fine." Without even looking at Mandy, he suddenly reached inside her chest and ripped her heart out, blood spurting all over his hand…and his car. Licking his lips, Damon dropped her heart on the grass and began to stalk towards Alaric.

"Damon's what's wrong with you?"

He grinned.

Alaric took a step back. "Damon…" He warned.

With a growl, Damon lunged for Alaric's throat – then suddenly felt something stab his neck. He froze and reached up to pull the needle out, but became hazy and weak, falling to his knees coughing.

"Vervain." Damon smirked up at Alaric, but fury burned in his eyes.

"Stefan and Elena asked me to follow you after Rose suspected Elena was being compelled. I honestly thought they were exaggerating."

Damon laughed breathlessly as he fell to the ground, ultimately passing out.

**THE END!**


End file.
